1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of the present invention is generally related to a process for bonding ferro-cement to an impact resistant material and more particularly a process for bonding a ferro-cement structure with a glass fiber reinforced plastic to improve the impact strength of the ferro-cement/plastic composite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ferro-cement has excellent tensile, compressive, and flexural strength. The main disadvantage of ferro-cement, from a strength standpoint, is its relatively low resistance to impact loading. The impact loads do not necessarily affect the structural integrity of ferro-cement; as a matter of fact, damage is localized with there being no catastrophic failure occurring in the structural strength of the shell. However, because of the brittle nature of the mortar, cracks develop in the impacted zone that penetrate through the shell, allowing, consequently, a passage of water to occur. Naturally, this is of utmost importance when ferro-cement is utilized as the hull material of a floating facility.
FRP is an extremely tough or ductile material capable of absorbing very high impact loads. Failure under impact finally occurs because of extensive deflection.